We Just Fall in Love
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Ketika mencintai dan dicintai dipertanyakan. Mana yang kau pilih, dicintai atau mencintai?/T just for safe


We Just Fall In Love

A KHR Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

Disclaimer : KHR © Amano Akira

Warning : OOC, AU, typo, etc.

# # #

Pintu _mahony_ itu terbuka dengan mudah, tak terkunci. Dengan perlahan, sebisa mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan keributan, Gokudera mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka sepenuhnya. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya dari balik pintu itu adalah kegelapan. Ya, ruangan itu gelap gulita. Kemudian yang terlihat berikutnya adalah Tsuna yang tertidur di sofa.

Gokudera memandang sosok Tsuna dengan tatapan sedih, sosok Tsuna yang sekarang jelas sekali berbeda dengan sosok yang pria itu selalu tampilkan di depan orang-orang di dunia mafia, sosok yang ditatap Gokudera sekarang adalah gambaran sosok Tsuna, _Juudaime_-nya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Gokudera tersenyum sedih ketika menyadari bahwa setiap kekuatan yang didapat _boss_-nya adalah demi Sasagawa Kyoko, setidaknya, awalnya memang demi Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Harapan sia-sia Hayato jika kau ingin mengambil alih tempat Sasagawa Kyoko di hatinya," batin Gokudera.

Kemudian pria itu berjalan mendekati tempat Tsuna berbaring setelah menutup pintu ruangan. Kembali menatap sosok Tsuna, Gokudera menghela nafas, kemudian segera beranjak menuju lemari penyimpanan. Diambilnya sebuah selimut untuk dipakaikan pada Tsuna agar Tsuna tak kedinginan. Dan disinilah masalahnya, Tsuna mulai membuka matanya perlahan ketika Gokudera menyelimutinya, dan mata _caramel_ itu pun menangkap sosok Gokudera di antara kegelapan.

"Gokudera-_kun_?" ujar Tsuna dengan suara serak.

"Ah? Maaf sudah membangunkanmu, _boss_," kata Gokudera dengan suara pelan, dia tetap tak ingin membuat keributan.

Tsuna mengerang ketika mencoba bangkit untuk duduk. "Tidak apa, Gokudera-_kun_," ujar Tsuna ketika Gokudera mulai bersiaga. "Hanya sakit kepala."

"Seharusnya anda tidak terlalu memaksakan diri, _boss_," tegur Gokudera.

Tsuna tertawa hambar. "Tak ada pilihan," ujarnya ringan sambil mengangkat bahu.

Hening sejenak.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Gokudera. "Akhir-akhir ini kau aneh sekali, _boss_."

"Tsuna," ralat Tsuna. "Panggil saja aku Tsuna. Kita sudah berteman selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, dan aku tak pernah mendengarmu memanggil namaku. Sekarang panggil aku Tsuna!"

Gokudera menyodorkan segelas air yang baru diambilnya kepada Tsuna. "Maaf, _boss_. Aku tak bisa melakukannya, itu tak sopan," katanya. "Jadi, kenapa kau sangat aneh akhir-akhir ini? Ceritakanlah, kau tahu kau bisa percaya padaku. _I'm your-right-hand-man__,__ right_?" desak Gokudera.

Tsuna tak segera menjawab, terdiam saja dengan segelas air di tangan dan tatapan tertuju ke bawah. Kemudian dia menggeleng. "Sungguh tak ada apa-apa," jawabnya. "Aku hanya,… hanya,…"

"Ya?"

"Sedang jatuh cinta."

Gokudera bingung. Bagaimana bisa orang jatuh cinta bisa jadi terpuruk, kecuali kalau bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan setahu Gokudera, Sasagawa Kyoko juga mencintai Juudaime-nya.

"_Ne_, Gokudera, bisa kau katakan padaku," pinta Tsuna. "Jika kau disuruh memilih antara mencintai dan dicintai, kau akan pilih yang mana?"

Kening Gokudera semakin berkerut. Dia semakin tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Tsuna saat ini. Tapi Gokudera sangat tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Tsuna. "Jika disuruh memilih salah satu, maka aku tak akan memilih," jawabnya.

"Kenapa?" tuntut Tsuna.

Gokudera menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dia tak pernah merasa tak sesak saat memikirkan hal ini, apalagi sekarang dia disuruh mengatakan, makin sakit hatinya. "Kalau kita cuma mencintai atau dicintai, itu hanya akan melukai orang lain. Tapi kalau kita mendapatkan keduanya, barulah itu semua sempurna," jawabnya.

"Bagaimana bisa hal itu melukai orang lain?" Tsuna belum puas dengan jawaban Gokudera.

Oh, dia tahu bahwa _Juudaime_-nya akan bertanya seperti itu. "Belajar dari pengalaman dan melihat masa laluku, kalau hanya mencintai, kita hanya akan merepotkan orang lain dengan perasaan kita. Baiklah, kita memang tak dilarang untuk mencintainya, tapi kalau dia tahu dia akan merasa sangat tidak bahagia karena juga memikirkan perasaan kita."

Mata Tsuna sedikit meredup ketika mendengar jawaban Gokudera. Bila bisa, dia tak ingin menanyakan hal ini lebih jauh, tapi Tsuna perlu tahu. "Kalau dicintai?"

"Kita tahu kita dicintai, tapi kita tak mencintai mereka. Bukankah yang seperti itu menyakitkan? Mencintai dan dicintai mungkin harapan semua orang, tapi kalau hanya sepihak malah akan menyakiti perasaan kita dan orang yang mencintai kita."

Tsuna mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan meletakkan di dadanya. "Lalu, apakah perasaanku ini tak seharusnya ada? Karena aku tahu, dia tak mungkin mencintaiku."

"Apa maksud _Juudaime_? Sasagawa Kyoko mencintaimu juga kan?"

Tsuna lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Aku dan Kyoko-_chan_ sudah putus sejak minggu lalu. Kau tahu apa alasannya?"

Gokudera tak menyahuti.

Mata _caramel_ Tsuna pun terarah lurus ke mata hijau Gokudera saat berkata, "Karena aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain, pada orang yang tidak mencintaiku."

Lagi-lagi keduanya bungkam.

"Siapa?" bisik Gokudera. "Siapa yang membuat _Juudaime_ seperti ini? Akan kudatangi dia, dan kukatakan padanya bahwa dia pasti menyesal karena tak mencoba mencintai anda."

Gokudera mengatakan kalimat itu berdasarkan kata hatinya. Kenapa ada orang yang begitu dicintai Tsuna sampai-sampai _boss_-nya itu meninggalkan Kyoko, tapi tak membalas perasaan Tsuna. Kenapa orang itu tak bisa mencintai Tsuna padahal ada orang yang begini iri padanya karena telah jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Tsuna. Ah, ternyata kemarahannya Cuma karena keegoisannya ya.

"Cukup Gokudera-_kun_, kau sangat mengenalnya dari siapa pun kok," kata Tsuna menghentikan Gokudera.

Hal itu membuat Gokudera berhenti melangkah. "_Yakyuu-baka_?" tebaknya setengah bercanda. Oke, dia tahu Yamamoto tak mungkin, apa lagi Yamamoto itu laki-laki. _Juudai__m__e_-nya bukanlah orang tak normal sepertinya.

Dan benar dugaannya. "Mana mungkin," jawab Tsuna sambil tertawa kecil, kemudian dia kembali meminum air di gelasnya.

"Lalu siapa?" Tanya Gokudera yang sebenarnya nyaris frustasi. "Katakan padaku _Juudaime_, siapa yang membuatmu begini terpuruk!" untuk kali ini dia tak setengah bercanda, dia benar-benar kesal pada orang yang membuat _Juudaime_-nya menjadi sangat di luar pribadinya.

"Jadi kita kembali ke panggilan _Juudaime_ ya?" Tanya Tsuna. "Kalau kau tak mau memanggilku 'Tsuna', aku tak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Gokudera menggertakkan gigi. Dia harus sabar, sebenarnya Gokudera sendiri tak memiliki hak untuk mendesak Tsuna, jadi bersyukur saja Tsuna benar-benar mau memberitahunya. "Baiklah, Tsuna. Sebagai teman kutanya, siapa yang begitu kau cintai sampai membuatmu terpuruk? _Aho-onna_?"

"Haru, huh? Jangan bercanda!" katanya. "Bukan Haru. Seseorang yang kusukai adalah orang yang paling kau kenal lebih dari siapa pun. Dirimu mungkin, Gokudera-_kun_?"

Mata Gokudera melebar. Oh, _Juudaime_ pasti bercanda, pikirnya yang kemudian dia suarakan.

Tsuna tertawa. "Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana, Gokudera-_kun_? Aku bercanda atau tidak?"

Gokudera tidak tahu, dia bingung. Tsuna adalah orang yang tidak mungkin bercanda tentang hal seperti ini, apalagi ini semua masalah hati. Melihat langsung ke mata _caramel _Tsuna hanya membuatnya semakin tersesat dalam labirin pikiran. Ah, mata itu jernih seperti biasa, seolah semua perkataan itu adalah kebenaran. Tapi, Gokudera tak berani membiarkan dirinya berharap.

"Maaf, _Juudaime_," kata Gokudera lirih. "Sebaiknya tolong belajar bercanda seperti cara Rokudo Mukuro bercanda."

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya kemudian dengan mata terpejam dan senyuman terukir, dia berkata. "Aku mengerti, dan aku juga minta maaf Gokudera-_kun_. Kau tidak marah kan?"

Tak ada sahutan.

"Aku juga minta, belajarlah menerima cinta yang diberikan padamu," lanjut Tsuna. "Aku berani menjamin kau akan bahagia, dan bukannya sakit hati seperti yang kau percayai," katanya sambil membuka mata, menatap langsung ke mata hijau Gokudera. "Dicintai dan mencintai, keduanya membahagiakan. Jika disuruh memilih, aku tak akan memilih, hanya menerima perasaan yang kurasakan dan perasaan orang lain yang ditujukan padaku, meski perasaan orang lain itu tidak bisa kubalas."

Satu tangan menyentuh pipi Gokudera. "Belajarlah mencintai dirimu sendiri Gokudera-_kun_, jangan merendahkan diri sendiri. Kau pantas untuk dicintai dan mencintai."

Satu tangan menyentuh tangan Tsuna, tangan Gokudera, menekannya lebih kuat ke kulit Gokudera, membiarkan kehangatan menyebar pada perasaannya. "Sekali pun kau yang meminta, _Juudaime_. Aku hanya merasa tak pantas."

"Setidaknya, belajarlah membalas perasaanku," ujar Tsuna, kedengaran putus asa. "Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan pernyataanku."

Senyum pahit terukir di bibir Gokudera. "Tolong jangan pernah lupakan bahwa jika ada orang yang akan kucintai, maka orang itu hanyalah Anda, _Juudaime_." Kemudian Gokudera membawa tangan Tsuna mendekati bibirnya dan mengecupnya perlahan, lama, dan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, _Juudaime_. Begitu mencintaimu sampai rasanya aku takut untuk mengaku bahwa aku mencintaimu."

Tsuna menarik tangannya kemudian dengan kedua lengannya dipeluknya Gokudera. "Kau juga, jangan pernah lupakan. Karena aku yakin, tidak seperti perasaanku pada Kyoko-_chan_, perasaanku kepadamu adalah nyata dan selamanya. Dan jangan pernah takut, Gokudera-kun, karena kita hanya jatuh cinta pada orang yang tepat."

(O-W-A-R-I)


End file.
